Family Traveling
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: She has to go on tour with her brother because their mom wants them to spend "quality time" with each other because the last time they saw each other was in 2003. Will it actually work? Or will it just crumple to pieces?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Why do I have to go on tour with him?" Asked twenty two year old Emma Mizanin.

She just discovered that her mom and her brother actually made a deal that she would be going on tour with him just because she wanted her two kids needed to spend some "quality time" together because the last time they saw each other was like around 2003-when her kids were 23 and 15.

"Because you two need to spend some time together, that's why." Emma's mom spat back at her.

"We already do Mom." Emma replied.

"Talking to each other over the Internet when he's not busy doesn't count as spending time together." Emma's mom retaliated.

"I'm not talking about that, when Raw comes to Ohio, he comes visits me and spends the amount of time he has with me whenever he's not busy." Emma said.

"That's once a year or whatever, that doesn't count." Her mom said.

"Oh my Lord—I don't even want to go on tour with him." Emma complained.

"You are and you're going to like it, start packing, he's picking you up tomorrow." Her mom said as she'd walked upstairs to her room.

"I hate this." Emma commented as she went up to her room.

.x

_*DYNAMITTE: SKYE, DANGEROUS: EMMA, SMACK DAT: HOPE, CLUB CANT HANDLE ME: MIKE*_

_**Dynamite**__: OMG! Ur seriously going in the WWE?  
__**Dangerous**__: Not exactly, I'm not going in there as a Diva ;P  
__**Dynamite**__: Then y r u going in there 4?  
__**Dangerous**__: BC my mom wants me 2 go there just BC to have me and my brother to spend some "quality time" 2gether.  
__**Dynamite**__: Oh :P Isn't ur bro the annoying guy who keeps on saying the same word over and over again?  
__**Dangerous**__: Yes ):  
__**Dynamite**__: Thought so…wonder how u 2 r exactly related :P  
__**Dangerous**__: I'm wondering how I culd stand him without beating him to shreds _

"Emma, are you done, or are you talking to Skye again?" Emma's mom asked.

"I'm almost done Mom." Emma replied.

"You'd better." Emma's mom said then left.

_**Dangerous**__: I'm gunna miss u Skye :'(  
__**Dynamite**__: Samez with you Emz :'( Who's gunna tell me what nail polish colour looks good on me ? Who's gunna tell me which guys appropriate 4 me 2 date ?  
__**Dangerous**__: Hey, you'd still got Hope, she'll help you out on those situations :P  
__**Dynamite**__: I no, but she's not the same. No one wuld replace you ):  
__**Dangerous**__: And no one's gunna replace you as well Skye ):  
__**Dynamite**__: Can u do me a HUGE favour while ur on tour ?  
__**Dangerous**__: Which is ?  
__**Dynamite**__:____Can u send me Evan's autograph ?  
__**Dangerous**__: I'll try :P  
__**Dynamite**__: THANK YOU ! :D :D :D :D :D  
__**Dangerous: **__NP Skye (:_

While Emma was talking to Skye, she'd discovered that she'd had two more message windows blinking on her _START _bar, one with the username _Smack Dat _and the other one with the username _Club Can't Handle Me, _yep, she'd now having a conversation with Hope and her brother….just wonderful.

_**Dangerous: **__Hey Hope.  
__**Smack Dat: **__Hey Emma, just heard from Skye that you're forced into travelling with the WWE with ur bro ): I'm gunna muss u :'(  
__**Dangerous: **__I'm gunna miss u 2 :'( no one is going 2 replace u and Skye, no matter what :P  
__**Smack Dat: **__U'd better be right about that, if not, I'm gunna hunt down that S.O.B and going to do something not even _I _could do._

_**Dangerous: **__Ok then, you can do that :P_

Emma lowered the conversation with Hope and re-sized the conversation window with her brother.

_**Club Can't Handle Me: **__Hey Emma, did mom tell u about the plan ?  
__**Dangerous: **__Unfortunately yes ): Do I have 2 ? U no that I have a life :P  
__**Club Can't Handle Me: **__Yes u have 2 …but hey, there's a bright side 2 this :P  
__**Dangerous: **__Which is ? U annoying me 2 death every day ? :P  
__**Club Can't Handle Me: **__No, actually, it's that u'd get 2 make new friends (:  
__**Dangerous: **__But I like my friends already __ I don't wanna make new ones ):  
__**Club Can't Handle Me: **__U need more friends then Skye and Hope :P  
__**Dangerous: **__Hey, they're the coolest friends anyone culd ask for, so don't be potentially dissing them :P  
__**Club Can't Handle Me: **__Alright alright calm down sis :P and btw once u get 2 wherever Raw is soon IDK where it is, some of the Divas r going 2 take u shopping 4 sum reason.  
__**Dangerous: **__But I hate shopping.  
__**Club Can't Handle Me: **__I've tried 2 tell them that, but they wouldn't listen, they kept on saying that a girl that's related 2 me REALLY needs a fashion sense or something.  
__**Dangerous: **__LOL  
__**Club Can't Handle Me: **__Anyways, I'll pick u up 2morro PCE (:  
__**Dangerous: **__PCE (:_

Emma closed the conversation window with her brother, told Hope and Skye that she has to go, closed her laptop and went to her closet to _actually _start packing.

She'd opened her closet doors to reveal _a lot _of clothes…bought by her friends of course. Under that mess are her _actual _clothes…so she'd started to pick out which ones she would actually bring…starting with her shirts.

She grabbed at least like fifty shirts, and had chosen six tube tops; three green and three blue, at least ten graphic t-shirts, eleven tank tops, three sweaters, ten long sleeve and ten halter tops. Then she'd moved onto her jeans, which then she'd picked like fifteen skinny jeans, sixteen short shorts, nine capris, six baggy jeans, two apple bottom jeans and six bell bottom jeans. Her shoes, well, she'd grabbed like ten flip flops, twenty converse high-tops/low top shoes, six high heel boots, ten knee high boots and nine flats….and that was just her clothes.

She zipped up the bag that contained her clothes, got out a small bag that would contain her electronics, opened that bag up and placed her lime green Apple laptop and the charger for it, and closed that up, Clothes and electronics are done, now onto the makeup and hair products, oh what joy is it to pack that.

Emma walked into her bathroom and turned her attention to the shelf that was next to the toilet and well, she had ten shelves, and eight of it was her makeup/hair stuff, and two was just 'feminine products'. So Emma grabbed her bag that was just for eye shadow, her bag for mascara/eyeliner, her bag for lip-gloss/lipstick, her bag for her blush/cover up, her bag for facial products, her hair straightner, her hair curler, and her hair products.

Emma (somehow) brought all that stuff back into her room, and placed it in the biggest bag she'd had and placed it all organizably so half the stuff doesn't get wrecked, squished, or get spilled out depending on the product.

She was somehow ready to go on tour with her brother. Will she actually survive?


	2. Chapter 2

_The Next Day_

Emma was sleeping in her bed, when there was a knock on her door.

"What?" She asked.

"You're brother's here." Her mother replied.

"What time is it?" Emma asked.

"6:15 am." Her mother replied as she probably left for downstairs.

"Damn it he's fucking crazy." Emma muttered as she crawled out of bed, wearing a light blue tank top and green PJ pants. She walked into the bathroom, somehow found another brush that had magically disappeared and brushed her long brown hair with it. "Great, time to leave Ohio and go to some random fucking state." Emma muttered as she continued to brush her hair. As soon as that was done, she'd walked back to her bedroom and to her closet and found a bright purple graphic t-shirt with the words _I only like NY as a FRIEND, _white short shorts and red flip flops.

Her bags in her hands, she'd made her way down the stairs and having to hear her brother say, "How many bags do you have exactly?"

"Three, one for my clothes, one for my laptop and one for my makeup and hair products." Emma replied.

"Sheesh, you're worse than the Divas." Mike commented.

Emma gasped then said, "Shut up, no I'm not!" Then made her way outside, being followed by Mike and their mom.

"Have fun Emma." Her mom called out. "Don't kill you're brother though."

"Damn it!" Emma yelled as she placed the bags into her brother's car. "Why?"

"Because I want both my kids to live until I die, then go nuts." Her mom replied.

"Yay!" Emma called out as she entered.

"Just make sure she doesn't get into trouble, or copy you're actions." Emma's mom said to Mike before he walked over to the car.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Cause I don't think the WWE would need two people to say they're awesome, they already get annoyed by you." His mom replied.

"Hey." Mike said.

"Just go, I think Emma would just want to get this over with." His mom said as she'd entered the home. Mike made his way over to the car and before he'd entered, he heard the song _Dynamite _by Taio Cruz being blasted from his radio.

"You seriously listen to this type of music…still?" Mike asked as he,d entered the vehicle and turned down the music.

"Yeah, at least my music is better than yours." Emma commented.

"What's wrong with my music?" Mike asked as he'd pulled out of the driveway.

"One of the songs is _I'm Awesome _by Spose, isn't that a little over the top?" Emma asked.

"No—it's still a good song." Mike protested back.

"Dude—it's more annoying than Justin Bieber's song _One Time, _and that song is pretty annoying already." Emma said as she'd turned the radio volume back up—but not on full blast mode.

The car ride from their house to the airport was a pretty silent one, but Emma made sure the time was passing by quickly by taking out her Blackberry and texted Skye.

_I'm not even out of Ohio yet, and I'm getting pretty annoyed by my bro-Emma  
Wow-he's that annoying, huh?-Skye  
You have no idea, so what r u and Hope doing 2day?-Emma  
Well, me and her were planning on going 2 the beach for most of the day with Travis and Jason, then going to the movies and watch _Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore-_Skye  
:O LUCKY! I wanted 2 see that movie sooooooo bad w/ u guys, but I can't ):-Emma  
I no, we'd should've made plans 2 watch that movie just the 3 of us-Skye  
Yeah, it sux that I'm leaving-Emma  
I no ):, u get 2 meat my fav superstar ): NO FAIR ! :'(-Skye  
Y am I the o so fortunate 1 ?-Emma  
I don't know, ur just lucky that ur brother is famous or something idk-Skye  
Yeah, well, he's famous at being annoying that's all I no-Emma  
LOL-Skye  
It's not funny ):-Emma  
Srryz Emz :(-Skye_

_Looks like I'm the airport…TTYL ?-Emma  
Yeah, shure totally :D-Skye_

Emma put her cell phone in her pocket as she'd got out of the car and walked to the trunk and got her bags. "And exactly how do you get used to traveling to every part of the freaking world every day?"

"Eh, I don't know, all I know is I think by the first month of traveling with me, you'll be dead." Mike replied.

"Yeah, you could use that word." Emma muttered as the siblings made their way to the airport.

.x

"Hey looser, is this you're sister?" Asked Toronto Ontario native Sydney Copeland.

On the plane, her seat was actually right in front of Emma, and her knowing who she is, she'd just had to ask Mike in her style.

"First off stop calling me looser, second of all, yes she is, Emma, this is Sydney, Sydney this is my little sister Emma." Mike said introducing the two girls to each other.

"By little, you mean…" Sydney started.

"He's seven years older than me." Emma replied.

"Wow, by the looks of things I thought for a second you were covering up something along the lines of she was seven years older than you because you keep on acting like a two year old and she looks like she's twenty nine, by the way how old are you really?" Sydney asked Emma.

"Twenty two." Emma replied.

"Holy, I thought you'd looked older." Sydney commented.

"It's alright, I get those all the time." Emma said.

"And how is it that you guys are related? You guys are nothing alike. You're cool and he's annoying?" Sydney asked.

"Hey, possible annoying guy right here." Mike said.

"Well, I'm still trying to figure that out, but I've possibly come down to the conclusion that when I was born, I was took away from my real parents and brought to the Mizanin family for no good reason at all." Emma commented.

"Well, you're going to love it here, after this and if you're alive, I'll go introduce you to all the Divas." Sydney offered.

"Are they nice?" Emma asked.

"Yepp, and especially the Divas Champion." Sydney replied.

"Who is that?" Emma asked.

"You're brother's girlfriend." Sydney replied.

"You'd got a girlfriend? How long is it?" Emma asked.

"I think last time I checked it was around two years." Sydney replied.

Emma turned to Mike and said, "Shocker."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey girls." Sydney said as she and Emma got off the plane and automatically met up with a group of girls.

"Hey Syd, who's she?" Asked a blond girl with a very thick accent.

"This is Mike's little sister Emma. Emma, these wonderful girls you would ever meet in your life are Maryse Oulette, Brie and Nikki Bella, Alicia Fox, Gail Kim, Eve Torres and the Divas Champion Haylie Trudel." Sydney introduced everyone to everyone.

"So this is the infamous Emma that Mike keeps on talking about." Alicia started.

"He's been talking about me?" Emma asked.

"Almost everytime he gets a chance to." Brie replied.

"And he doesn't insult me?" Emma asked.

"Yep he doesn't insult you." Eve said.

"Shocker." Emma commented.

"Now let's go to the arena so we could practice for tonight." Haylie offered.

.x

While half the girls were in the ring practicing their moves, Haylie, Maryse and Emma were sitting in the audience seats talking about stuff that came to their heads.

"So if you were to become a WWE Diva, what would you're finisher or finishers be and what would they be called, and what would you're theme song be?" Maryse asked.

"Well, my finisher would probably a mixture of the 450 or whatever it's called with a leg drop, and that would be called, _Shooting Star Leg Drop, _and my theme song would probably be _Goodbye _by Sr-71." Emma replied.

"Sweet, you sound like you're a highflyer." Haylie said.

"Maybe I am." Emma said.

"If so, me and you could connect perfectly." Haylie said.

"Sweet, besides the fact that you're dating my brother, you're one of my favourite Divas." Emma said.

"Who's the other one?" Maryse asked.

"You." Emma replied.

"Really?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, I've realized that I've acted so much like you around a couple of people in my hometown." Emma said.

"Looks like I've gotten myself a new best friend." Maryse said.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yeah totally." Maryse said.

"Guys let's head back backstage and show Emma around the place." Haylie said as her, Maryse and Emma got out of their seats and went to backstage.

.x

"Oh my Gosh, seriously, you're locker room is awesome, _way _better than my room." Emma commented as her and the duo of Divas entered Haylie's locker room. Apparently the locker room actually have a pink fuzzy carpet, and the actual room itself included two benches which actually have a green fuzzy bench covers, and behind those were like ten fifteen lockers, each locker filled with each attire for every week and one of them was with the Divas Championship, beside that was a makeup table and beside the door was a closet.

"Why thank you, how about next time we're in you're home town how about I redecorate you're room." Haylie offered.

"Oh my Gosh thank you Haylie." Emma said as she hugged Haylie.

"And you would probably need some new clothes as well." Maryse said, "No offence or anything."

"Oh none taken." Emma said as she'd let go of the hug she had on Haylie.

"How about tomorrow how about some of us girls take you shopping." Maryse offered.

"Eh sure, just make sure you don't literally murder me with clothes." Emma said.

"Alright fine, fine, we won't." Maryse said.

"At least _we _won't, we don't know about the other girls though." Maryse said.

"Looks like I'm getting killed." Emma muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah, it was a pretty nice Monday evening at a arena somewhere in the US, Haylie was gone to talk to someone about something and it was just Emma and Maryse sitting in Haylie's locker room, Maryse just applying her makeup for tonight and Emma was on her laptop talking to Skye, Hope and Travis.

*_Get Buck In Here-Travis*_

_**Dynamite: **__How's Raw so far ?  
__**Smack Dat: **__Yeah come on Emma, tell us :P  
__**Dangerous; **__Well, so far I've associated myself with a good group of people  
__**Get Buck In Here: **__Come on Emz, tell us.  
__**Dangerous: **__So far I've associated myself with the following: Sydney, the Bella Twins, Eve, Alicia, Maryse, Gail and Haylie.  
__**Get Buck In Here: **__:O you mean THE Maryse ?  
__**Dangerous: **__Yeah, y?  
__**Get Buck In Here: **__Emz, she's like my favourite Diva in the whole wide world, man I would literally kill you to be in your shoes right now.  
__**Dangerous: **__:O u wuld kill me ? :'(  
__**Get Buck In Here: **__Not literally, you know what I mean.  
__**Dynamite: **__How many superstars did you associate yourself with ?  
__**Dangerous: **__None yet, but I think Haylie might go introduce some to me  
__**Dynamite: **__If so, you'd better tell me how Evan is off screen.  
__**Smack Dat: **__Why Skye?  
__**Dynamite: **__BC I'm evaluating on if he should be my future husband or not (;  
__**Get Buck In Here: **__Oh Lord Skye u'd got to stop obsessing about him.  
__**Dynamite: **__But I can't help it Travis :P  
__**Dangerous: **__U'd heard her boy, she can't help if she obsesses about Evan :P He is pretty cute…but not quite to my level of cuteness.  
__**Dynamite: **__He better be not quite there yet missy ;)  
__**Dangerous: **__lololololololol :)  
__**Get Buck In Here: **__Gotta go ladies—I got to get ready to watch Raw in a few :P  
*Get Buck In Here has left the conversation*  
__**Smack Dat: **__Ur still damn lucky that ur traveling with the WWE? Hey, maybe when WWE gets to Parma, maybe u'll score me and Skye free tickets ? ;)  
__**Dangerous: **__Maybe, but I G2G, TTC :P_

Emma logged off her MSN and closed her laptop just as Maryse asked her, "How's my makeup?"

"It actually looks very beautiful." Emma replied.

"Aww, thanks Emma." Maryse replied with a heart warming smile. Wow, who knew a cold hearted bitch on screen was a nice girl off screen.

"Anytime." Emma commented.

"Still want me to show you around the arena?" Maryse offered.

"Yeah sure." Emma replied getting off the bench, grabbing her Blackberry beside it and as she was about to leave the locker room with Maryse, she handed her a piece of paper. Emma opened it up and it read: _Celly: 289-666-5874, IM: French_Canadian789_ . Wow, Emma only knew this girl for like a few hours, and she'd already handed her cell number and MSN…that was a world record compared to Emma.

.x

"Hey Mars, is this a new Diva?" Someone asked.

"No Evan, if you'd heard like billions of time, this is Mike's younger sister Emma, Emma, this is Evan Bourne." Maryse introduced.

"Nice to meet you Emma." Evan said.

"Nice to meet you too Evan." Emma replied.

"So, sorry for this random question, but how does it feel to be related to some annoying guy like Mike?" Evan asked.

"Actually once you get passed the annoying part, he's actually really nice, and I only achieve those moments whenever some looser breaks my heart or whenever I get hurt or something." Emma replied.

"So basically you're saying that Mike is actually nice the odd time?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, that's basically it." Emma agreed.

"Wow, you must've had it rough." Evan commented.

"Yepp." Emma replied.

"Well, I got to go, nice meeting you Emma." Evan said as he'd walked away..

"He's actually really nice." Emma said.

"Yeah totally, now on to the next few people." Maryse said as she and Emma started walking. Emma pulled out her Blackberry and immediately texted Skye;

_SKYE! I'D JUST MET EVAN!-Emma  
OMG! LUCKY BITCH! Is he nice?-Skye  
Totally!-Emma_

While Emma was texting Skye about Evan, she'd completely didn't notice someone walking towards her, and obviously didn't hear Maryse say watch out because as soon as she glued her eyes to her cell phone, she'd smacked right into someone. Hmm…two hours in and she'd already got hurt….impressive.


End file.
